<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free to love you by Ongniel_sci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252981">Free to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci'>Ongniel_sci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Rich and Poor, Romance, Slice of Life, college students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian who comes from a rich family decides to experience working and being independent so his dad suggests he works in their own hotel. Sebastian works there and meets the love of his life Blaine but Blaine hates the rich...</p><p> </p><p>written for Day 3 of Seblaine Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was struggling to graduate from college. His dad put him in the most prestigious school in the country and even though he had special treatment because his dad donated a lot for the school, Sebastian still didn't attend regularly so he failed some classes. Sebastian's family is extremely rich and well known. His dad owns many hotels in the country. Their hotels carry their last name "Smythe". His parents enjoy their Elite life while Sebastian always rebelled against it. The main reason why he won't attend this school is because he doesn't want to live the life his dad painted for him. He wanted to be free to live his own life away from his parents' influence. He wanted to get a part time job and live like a normal college student. Sebastian's dad was furious at the thought alone he told him if he wanted that life so much he should try working for him. He told Sebastian if he could survive working at the hotel, he'll be off his case and would let him live the life he wanted.</p><p><br/>Sebastian's dad sent him to one of his hotels. It was the most biggest and crowded one in the city. Sebastian was confident he'd do a good job. Sebastian's dad told the hotel manager about Sebastian working there and told him to take care of him. He also told him to let Sebastian stay in a room to live with the staff.<br/><br/>Sebastian came carrying his backpack and messenger bag. The hotel manager recognized him and greeted him warmly. Sebastian told him not to tell anyone about his identity he wanted to fit in and be treated normally. The manager was surprised at his request but he agreed to keep his identity a secret.<br/><br/>The manager told him he'd be sharing a room with another guy " he's closer to your age and he'll help you"<br/><br/>"Blaine... this is the new porter" The manager called a guy.he was wearing a navy fitted uniform with golden buttons. he wasn't tall compared to Sebastian. his hair was short and parted in the middle. his hazel eyes were pretty almost mesmerizing Sebastian.<br/><br/><br/>Blaine smiled and shook Sebastian's hand<br/>" Hi I'm Blaine. pleased to meet you... you'll be working with me. We mostly carry the guest's bags upstairs or park their cars. their bags might be heavy... can you really handle them?" Blaine looked at Sebastian's body. Sebastian was wearing a blue tight skinny jeans and a fitted white polo shirt.<br/><br/>"Yea, don't be fooled by how I look i'm actually really strong" Sebastian smiled</p><p>Blaine showed Sebastian around the hotel and introduced him to everyone. after the tour ended Sebastian asked Blaine "How is work here? Do you like it?"<br/><br/>"It's good but you might get fired any minute if you say or do something the management doesn't like. They can replace you just like that" he snapped his fingers<br/>"So u need to be careful. Also the pay is extremely low. We basically survive on tips and... most rich people who come here don't tip at all"<br/><br/>"That's sad" Sebastian scratched his head "So why are you working? Do you need to buy something?" Sebastian was confused <br/><br/>"Huh?" Blaine was surprised by his question<br/><br/>"I mean you seem my age. you're in college right?" Sebastian explained <br/><br/>Blaine nodded<br/><br/>"So why are you working when you should be attending classes?"<br/><br/>" You need money to go to college and I don't even have a place to live" Blaine sighed</p><p>"I'm sorry" Sebastian felt bad</p><p>"Don't be I'm okay here I get to stay and have my meals they all make up for the lousy 4$ an hour pay so...What about you ? why are you here?" Blaine asked him<br/><br/>Sebastian was shocked he never expected someone to live this poorly. How can someone not have his basic rights which is having his own home?</p><p>"I want to be independent" Sebastian looked down<br/><br/>"I understand"  Blaine thought Sebastian didn't want to talk about his personal life so he didn't ask him any further.<br/><br/>They walked to a nearby building. <br/>"All the staff live here. All the porters live in one apartment. Each 2 share one room. You'll be living with me"<br/><br/>Sebastian smiled " that's good"<br/><br/>" this is your bed" he pointed at it<br/><br/>Sebastian put his bags on it.<br/><br/>Blaine went out and brought a uniform. "Try it on"<br/>Sebastian took his outfit to the bathroom but the bathroom was occupied.<br/>He was flustered so He returned with his clothes.<br/>Blaine was confused "whats wrong?"<br/>" i thought we had a bathroom each ..."<br/>" no all 7 of us share 1"<br/>" that's insane"<br/>" can't complain" <br/>" you can't just accept it you should speak up" Sebastian was getting angry<br/>" is it your first job? Cause u seem naive... no one cares about our own comfort. we're not that important to them" he sighed "at least we share with other 7 guys. The others have to share their bathroom with over 20 people... do you know how hard that is? they each shower for 2 minutes only. that <em>is</em> insane"<br/><br/>Sebastian was speechless. how can his dad neglect his workers like that?... that's insane. his dad is not that kind of person. he probably didn't know about it. Sebastian thought if he told his dad he would fix everything and help them live well.</p><p>When the bathroom was empty. Sebastian entered and wore his uniform. he looked at himself in the mirror. uniforms look so good on him he thought as he buttoned his jacket.<br/>Sebastian came back to the room. Blaine saw him. He gave him two thumbs up.He had a pair of shoes in his hands " i think these are your size"<br/>" oh" Sebastian took off his shoes and put them on " wow they're really my size" he smiled<br/><br/>They walked out to the hotel again. Blaine told him they should be in the lobby. Whenever guests arrive they get called to carry their luggage. Blaine explained. " you should smile and be friendly at all time to them "<br/><br/>A couple came they were carrying many bags. Blaine greeted them and started taking their bags and putting them in the luggage cart. Sebastian asked the lady if he could carry her handbag. They lady was taken aback " oh it's not that heavy I can carry it myself"<br/>Blaine was about to burst laughing but he coveted his mouth. He pulled Sebastian "help me push the cart from the back" They both rode the elevator with the couple. Sebastian looked flustered and Blaine couldn't stop smiling at him.<br/><br/>When they finished putting the bags in the room. Blaine pulled Sebastian " that was ....that was" he laughed " really funny she genuinely thought you were gonna steal her bag"<br/><br/>Sebastian panicked " oh god should i apologize? i didn't know we weren't supposed to carry handbags "<br/><br/>"Its ok look we got $10 each" Blaine was excited<br/><br/>Sebastian never thought that people would ever get excited over a $10. It's not much money how can it make them happy? He just faked a smile.<br/><br/>After carrying 5 people's luggage around. Sebastian felt like every bone in his body is misplaced. The pain he felt today can never compare to anything. He wondered how Blaine did this daily. Blaine doesn't look that strong either.<br/><br/>At night they changed into more comfortable clothes. Blaine took Sebastian to the kitchen to get dinner.<br/>" but don't they deliver it here? " Sebastian was too tired to walk.<br/>Blaine's eyes widened " we're not guests we're workers"<br/><br/>Sebastian realized how foolish he is. He remained silent as he walked with Blaine.<br/><br/>They each had a plate with various vegetables, small portion of rice and just a tiny bit of meat chunks.<br/><br/>Sebastian just stared at the food " do you eat this daily?"<br/><br/>" yea" Blaine was eating already<br/><br/>" that's really a very small portion of food for an adult"<br/><br/>Blaine sighed " do you think The Smythes care about their employees well being Or our health? They think we're machines they give us the bare minimum and make the most while they sit comfortably at their mansions"<br/><br/>Sebastian murmured " they don't have mansions" he was moving his spoon around the food<br/><br/>Blaine chuckled "and how do you know?"<br/><br/>Sebastian flinched " no I don't know... I don't know anything"<br/><br/>" why aren't you eating? " Blaine looked at  Sebastian's plate.<br/>" I- I am... I will " he stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth<br/><br/>After they finished eating they went back to their room.<br/><br/>Sebastian sat on his bed he was stretching his arms. his bones were cracking.<br/><br/>" are you ok?"<br/><br/>" my shoulders are killing me " Sebastian told him<br/><br/>" let me see" Blaine came closer " do you mind if I massage your shoulders?"<br/><br/>Sebastian's heart beated fast. was he nervous? he didn't know. yet he nodded.<br/><br/>Blaine massaged his shoulders and back.<br/><br/>Sebastian felt tense the whole time Blaine touched him " I know it must be difficult for you to adapt here at first but you'll get used to it "<br/>" yea" Sebastian replied in a low voice.<br/>When Blaine finished and got up. Sebastian turned around and thanked him.<br/><br/>Sebastian tried to sleep the whole night but he couldn't. The bed was too small and the mattress was uncomfortable. How can anyone sleep in it?<br/><br/>" cant sleep?" Blaine whispered<br/>" yea" Sebastian answered<br/>Blaine gave him his phone. it had earphones attached " listen to these they always help me sleep"<br/><br/>Sebastian thanked him. he put the earphones on. Blaine had a playlist of different soothing low music.<br/><br/>Sebastian thought that Blaine was so considerate and sweet. If anything he's making his experience suck less. Sebastian  thought that he was living in his own shell away from the world and now that he's out he gets to see that not everyone had the same strong and protective shell that he had and that shocked him.</p><p><br/><br/>The next morning Sebastian got up early. Washed up and wore his uniform.<br/>Blaine got up afterwards. He found his phone by his bed. The earphones were neatly put next to it.<br/>" did you sleep?" Blaine was worried<br/>" yea I did thanks to you"<br/>Blaine blushed " glad i could help"<br/><br/>Sebastian was in a great mood regardless of how hard the job was. They had so many guests today. But being with Blaine was enough to make him smile and forget everything.<br/><br/>At dinner they had the same food as yesterday. Sebastian was frustrated how can they serve them the same food everyday? ... don't they have any variety?...<br/>And the food doesn't seem fresh at all... it's not as good as the ones served to the guests.<br/><br/>Blaine sat by Sebastian's side " hey" he whispered " i asked the kitchen staff if i could get an egg today for you" he put it in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked confused " you didn't eat much yesterday. You should eat more"<br/>" but where is yours?" Sebastian asked<br/>"I got it especially for you. I'm used to eating this so don't worry"<br/>Sebastian was touched.<br/>After they finished dinner. Sebastian told Blaine that he will talk to the manager about everything. The food. The rooms. Everything was so unfit.<br/>Blaine held his wrist<br/>" do you think no one complained before? Someone complained and they got fired. They don't care about us, Sebastian. We're only here to serve and be silent" he let go of his wrist "I'm sorry... i just don't want them to fire you" Blaine looked down<br/>" It's OK I understand" Sebastian smiled warmly<br/><br/>At night Sebastian pulled up his phone and checked his messages. Blaine was surprised " nice phone"<br/>Sebastian realized that his phone was expensive " yea it's a gift"<br/>Blaine giggled " from your sugar daddy?"<br/>Sebastian laughed awkwardly " from a friend"<br/>Blaine patted his shoulder " how do you feel today?" <br/>" i feel much better thanks to you. You're making the place feel more at home to me"<br/><br/>"What?" Blaine laughed<br/><br/>Sebastian felt awkward what did he just say... he covered his mouth<br/>" i'm just glad you're fitting in. If you ever feel uncomfortable about something just tell me and remember whatever happens don't tell the manager he's not on our side"<br/><br/>Sebastian nodded<br/><br/>The next day.<br/>Blaine looked worried he was spacing out the whole time. Sebastian could tell something was wrong so he asked him.<br/>" it's nothing really"<br/>" you can tell me"<br/>Blaine sighed " my brother is hospitalized and i need to help him pay the hospital bill"<br/>" how much is it?"<br/>"1000$... I already have 500$ in my account I don't know how to get the other 500$.even if i worked the whole week I'll only have 100$" he sighed<br/>" I can lend you" Sebastian offered<br/>" no I don't want to take your money. You probably need it. I think I can manage to get them if I sell my stuff"<br/><br/>Sebastian texted his friend he told her to come to the hotel as a guest and give Blaine a tip of $500 from his own money that he transferred to her. She felt weird on why should she do this but she owes him a favour so she didn't have a choice but to do it.<br/>She came with one bag and Sebastian told Blaine to take her bag. He opened the elevator for them instead.<br/><br/>As Blaine was about to leave she gave him five 100$ bills. Blaine looked at her blankly.<br/>"It's all for you" she said smiling<br/>"I'm sorry that's too much I can't accept it" he apologized and left<br/>The girl was dumbfounded she closed the door and called Sebastian.<br/>Sebastian was confused</p><p><br/>When he saw Blaine he immediately followed him. Blaine looked angry.<br/>" whats wrong?"<br/>" someone just gave me a huge tip"<br/>" and it's a reason to be mad?"<br/>Blaine stopped and turned to him " don't you get what that means? They're looking down on us. They do it to feel superior"<br/><br/>" Blaine why do you hate rich people that much? Can't you just accept the money and move on. Why do you always see them as devils?"<br/><br/>Blaine stared at him " because they're selfish and they do everything to feel good about themselves. They step over everyone and everything to get where they want and I'm tired of them"<br/><br/>" aren't you working for them? Just leave if you hate them that much" Sebastian didn't realize how defensive he was<br/><br/>" why do you side with them so much?"<br/><br/>"I'm sorry... i didn't mean it.... I don't know why i got angry"<br/><br/>" forget it" Blaine walked away<br/><br/>Blaine spent the rest of the night silently he didn't talk to Sebastian at all.<br/><br/>The hotel manager came to their room to check up on Sebastian. when Blaine saw him he got up and greeted him. The manager called Sebastian and they both walked out.<br/><br/>The manager asked if everything was alright and if he needed anything Sebastian told him he's fine and that he shouldn't come check up on him himself. he'll be the one to tell him if he ever needed anything. The manager was happy about this and left.<br/><br/>Sebastian sighed he was worried someone would overhear their conversation.<br/><br/>When Sebastian came back. Blaine rushed towards him<br/>" what did he want from you? Are you ok?" Blaine was panicking<br/>" yea, it's nothing. I'm not in trouble" Sebastian laughed<br/>Blaine hugged him Sebastian blushed.<br/>" i was worried he's gonna fire you" Blaine realized what he was doing he pulled back<br/><br/>" don't worry" Sebastian barely managed to say he was too nervous<br/><br/>The rest of the days were like heaven to Sebastian. He was enjoying being with Blaine so much he didn't even check his phone. Working together. Eating together then sleeping in the same room.they would spend their nights talking to each other until they fall asleep. They were getting so close together.<br/><br/>One day when Blaine and Sebastian finished putting the bags into a room. The guy who tipped them was talking to them then he put his hand on Blaine's waist. Sebastian saw him touching Blaine inappropriately and got furious. he removed his arm and twisted it " what do you think you're doing? Fucking asshole" Sebastian screamed<br/>" ouch ouch stop. Someone help me I'm getting assaulted by an employee someone call the manager"<br/><br/>Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's waist he pulled him away with all his might. "Let me go" Sebastian was trying to release himself from Blaine's grip.<br/><br/>Blaine took him to the stairs and closed the door behind him.<br/>" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Blaine let go of him and screamed " ARE YOU DESPERATE TO GET FIRED AND SUED IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" He screamed at him<br/><br/>" he can't touch you like that" Sebastian was still angry<br/><br/>" do you think it's the first time someone does this? Newsflash rich people always do this and you ask why i hate them? It's because when I tell my boss I get fired and sued and they just get away with it. That's the reality I live with everyday"<br/><br/>" i'm sorry you have to deal with that" Sebastian was shocked<br/><br/>" it's not your fault... i really don't want to lose you Sebastian and this might be hard but please apologize to that jerk before he calls the manager and fire you"<br/><br/>Sebastian was so angry he punched the wall " why should I? Fuck it. he's the one who assaulted you. I would have fucking killed him on the spot"<br/><br/>Blaine looked at Sebastian blankly " why? Why would you go to the extent for me? "<br/><br/>Sebastian suddenly blushed " because I love you"<br/><br/>Blaine raised his eyebrows " what?... Me? are you serious?"<br/><br/>Sebastian nodded " yea I love you"  he was too scared to be rejected<br/><br/>Blaine walked closer " I think... I.... love you, too"<br/><br/>Sebastian hugged him. He cupped his face with his hands and kissed him softly. Blaine kissed him back.<br/>They both smiled while their noses touched.<br/><br/>When they got out of the stairs. They heard the manager yelling at the guest " we don't allow this behaviour here. please leave we'll refund you your money"<br/><br/>" i will tell everyone about your hotel" the guest was yelling at them<br/>" yea and we'll tell the police about you" the manager said calmly<br/><br/>The guy took his bags silently and left.<br/><br/>Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other surprisingly.<br/>" wow that's a big change. Finally they're on our side" Blaine laughed<br/><br/>Sebastian smiled he hugged Blaine.<br/><br/>When they entered their room. Sebastian locked it. Blaine looked confused<br/><br/>"Let's continue what we did in the stairs"<br/>" what?" Blaine chuckled<br/>"I love you Blaine do you know how hard I've kept my feelings in... now i feel free I just want to get it all out" Sebastian put his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's shoulders " you move fast Sebastian....what's your last name again?"<br/><br/>" smythe"<br/>"Smythe" Blaine kissed his lips he then realized that Smythe is the name of the hotel<br/>" haha funny you're name is the same as the hotel" Blaine didn't think more of it.<br/>Sebastian kissed him back.<br/><br/>As uncomfy and tight as their beds were they managed to sleep together in one bed. Blaine resting his head on Sebastian's chest both holding each other.<br/><br/>3 months has passed already and Sebastian's dad has grown impatient with his son's stupid play, so he came to the hotel to get Sebastian back.<br/><br/>Blaine was in charge of parking the guests' cars today. He hasn't come inside the hotel yet.<br/><br/>Sebastian's dad called him and told him he's in the hotel. Sebastian ran down  the stairs he has just put the bags in the room. he didn't even get his tip. He was worried that Blaine would know that he's an imposter. He wanted to tell Blaine himself not have him find out like this...<br/><br/>" dad please let's talk at home" Sebastian whispered. the hotel staff were all looking at Sebastian. They couldn't believe their ears. did he just called the owner dad?!<br/>His dad got angry " do you love to disobey me this much? Do you think it's fun?"<br/>" no, dad I'll explain everything please let's go home I'll get my stuff "<br/><br/>"I've asked the staff to put them in our limo let's go" his dad held his hand<br/><br/>Blaine just came in after parking all the cars. He saw an old guy holding Sebastian's wrist and walking out. Blaine was confused who could that guy be? He looked very familiar but he couldn't remember where he knew him.<br/>Blaine thought that Sebastian was in danger so he stood in front of the old guy " excuse me sir you can't touch any employee like that"<br/>Sebastian felt like dying " Blaine stop it's ok... it's my ....dad"<br/>"Your dad?" Blaine blinked twice<br/>Blaine was still in a state of shock as he watched the old guy and Sebastian get into a limo with the hotel logo. He came inside and heard a lot of employees talking in a loud voice.<br/><br/>" can you believe him? Having his son spy on us?"<br/>" they're disgusting the lowest of the low"<br/><br/>Blaine still didn't get what just happened. Everything was confusing. He sat on a chair to process. An employee approached him " did you know Sebastian is actually Sebastian Smythe the heir of the hotel?"<br/><br/>" that that can't be" Blaine looked at him<br/><br/>" that was really his dad" the staff member insisted " apparently he was spying on the workers checking if we were all in place"<br/><br/>" that's madness" Blaine couldn't believe it<br/><br/>" you were living with him. Did he say anything to you?" the staff member asked him<br/><br/>Blaine just stared at the employee. Blaine poured his heart out to Sebastian... he realized how foolish he was.<br/><br/>A text came and interrupted his thoughts " please meet me out it's urgent- Sebastian"<br/><br/>Blaine walked out. He was feeling so weak. As if all his energy was out.<br/><br/>Sebastian was standing out wearing a navy coat over his uniform.<br/>"Listen to me Blaine"<br/>Blaine was deeply hurt he thought Sebastian was toying with him and his feelings. he was holding in his tears. That jerk doesn't deserve his tears.<br/>" listen to what? More lies? Haven't you fucking lied enough?"<br/>" its not like that Blaine i swear"<br/>" tell me did you have fun? Pretending to be an employee? Pretending to be poor? Pretending to love me? Which one you enjoyed the most? Huh? "<br/><br/>"Blaine I swear I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to lose you. I'm so sorry if i hurt you i didn't mean it"<br/><br/>Blaine pushed Sebastian into the wall " Fuck you Sebastian smythe" his tears rolled down. he let go of Sebastian and walked away wiping his tears with his hands.<br/><br/>Sebastian cried. How did things get so complicated? he thought as he saw Blaine walking away from his life.<br/><br/>A few days passed.</p><p>Sebastian didn't stop calling and texting Blaine but Blaine never replied.<br/>Sebastian promised his dad to go back to uni if he provided the staff with better working environment and if he promoted Blaine. His dad happily accepted that but he couldn't promote Blaine. " I asked the manager about him. He said he quit" his dad told him.<br/><br/>Sebastian was shocked. Blaine would have never left... what made him do that? he doesn't even have a home!<br/><br/>Sebastian went to the hotel to ask about Blaine. Someone told him he works at Starbucks now.<br/>Sebastian ran to that Starbucks it wasn't that far.<br/>He saw Blaine getting people's orders. he felt a little relieved when he saw him there.<br/><br/>He stood in line and the moment their eyes met Blaine looked disgusted " what are you doing here? Do you want to pretend to work here,too?"<br/>" give me a chance will you?" Sebastian begged " i know I hurt you and I'm sorry"<br/>" you think it's easy just hurting others and saying sorry, well guess what I'll never forgive you so-"<br/>A woman interrupted them " excuse me we're waiting in line,too"<br/>" just.... let's talk I'll wait for you here until your shift is over"<br/>Blaine didn't answer him<br/>Sebastian sat on the closest seat he found.<br/>Blaine sighed.<br/><br/>After 5 hours Blaine finished his shift and they were about to close but Blaine told the other staff that he'll lock everything today.<br/><br/>Blaine put a drink in front of Sebastian<br/>"I didn't poison it don't worry"<br/>" I never thought that you would" Sebastian answered " why did you quit your job? I know how much you needed it ...is it because of me?"<br/><br/>" I just don't want to work for a jerk like you" Blaine sighed " I don't want to live in a place with your memories there... It's... killing me"<br/><br/>" I love you Blaine" Sebastian got up and hugged Blaine. Blaine pushed him with his hands.<br/>Sebastian hugged him again. Blaine's tears rolled down " just stop playing with my heart"<br/>He cupped Blaine's face " I'm not I really love you... the truth is I asked my dad to work and quit college but he told me to work at the hotel first. I intended to work there temporarily until i find another job but when I met you I didn't want to leave because I love you... I wanted to tell you sooner about everything myself I never wanted you to find out this way I never meant to hurt you... I'm so sorry I'm an idiot" he cried " I should have told you everything from the beginning"<br/><br/>" Sebastian... I don't... hate you" Blaine felt that Sebastian was sincere.<br/>" I'm glad to hear that... maybe... maybe in the next life we'd meet in better circumstances I'm sure we'd fall in love again" Sebastian smiled despite his tears.<br/><br/>Blaine smiled " I'm sure we would"<br/>Sebastian was about to leave. he opened the door.<br/>Blaine walked closer " can we be ... friends again?... "<br/>Sebastian smiled " sure"</p><p><br/><br/>Sebastian started attending his university again. Blaine managed to study and do his part time job. He met up with Sebastian every weekend and they would go volunteering together.<br/><br/>Few months passed and Sebastian asked Blaine " why aren't you seeing anyone?"<br/><br/>" why aren't <em>You</em> seeing anyone?" Blaine asked him<br/><br/>" well I'm still in love with my ex" Sebastian laughed<br/><br/>" wow he is lucky" Blaine giggled<br/><br/>" what about you? Do you still like me?" Sebastian looked at him<br/><br/>" I never stopped loving you" Blaine smiled <br/><br/>Sebastian hugged Blaine.<br/><br/>When they graduated university Sebastian proposed to Blaine.<br/>" Blaine Anderson<br/>Knowing you has been a blessing to my life<br/>You changed me to a better person<br/>You made me see the world as it is and made me change the world as it should be<br/>You're someone who is too good to lose<br/>Someone I would want to cherish my whole life<br/>I love you Blaine Anderson and I will love you always<br/>So Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box<br/><br/>Blaine cried and nodded " Yes"<br/><br/>Sebastian put the ring on Blaine's finger and they both kissed.<br/><br/>Sebastian managed one of his dad's hotels. He made sure all the staff were eating healthily and sleeping well in good surroundings. He managed everything himself. He raised their salaries too. People would die to work for him. Sebastian knew how it felt to work in bad surroundings and learned from it.<br/><br/>Blaine created a charity organization for helping others in need. He wanted everyone to live well. He created shelters and nursing homes for everyone with no home. Blaine knew how it felt to be without a home so he made it his responsibility to help others in need.</p><p>Both Sebastian and Blaine lifted each other and influenced others around them. They were so inspiring and kind. They never fought. they knew each other's hearts so well. As they got older they decided they were ready to adopt. both of them wanted to raise a kid together. The adoption agency was impressed by them they got accepted immediately. While Sebastian and Blaine were looking at the kids. One kid held their legs. He smiled at them and they knew that it's the kid who chose them and not the other way around. They adopted the 3 year old. His name is Mike. they spoiled him. He was their pride and joy.</p><p>Years passed by and Mike turned 16 and took his girlfriend to meet his dads. They were out walking together in their garden holding hands. Blaine resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.</p><p><br/>"They look so deeply in love. I want what they have" his girlfriend was impressed<br/>Mike smiled " everyone wants that. they're the blueprint" mike and his girlfriend held hands while looking at them. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="yj6qo">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>